Valle de Lagrimas Túnel de Amor
by Kana Yuy Maxwell
Summary: Todo comenzo con su muerte,será dificl para todos, Pero se que saldremos adelante... Yo hare que Sonrias, aunque ella no este a tu lado... No dejare, que vuelvas a irte de mi lado... mi amado Heero Yuy [Yaoi 1x2,3x4,13x5]
1. Su muerte comenzó todo…

Bueno aquí estoy escribiendo mis primeros Songfics n.n… aquí pondré varios y poco a poco se irán uniendo formando una historia yaoi… _sin trama… sin conclusión…_

Notas:

Letras de la canción **_"la la la"_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Valle de Lagrimas… Túnel de Amor…_**

**Capitulo 1**

**_Su muerte comenzó todo…_**

****

Todos estaban en aquella habitación fría y obscura, Nadie decía nada, Relena estaba muriendo, Todos acudieron al llamado de Heero, él mantenía la mirada perdida en el piso, aun no podía creer que toda su felicidad se estuviera viniendo abajo tan pronto.

-Un… no es tu culpa…- le dijo Zech sentándose a su lado

-Pero yo… ella se esta muriendo… no puedo dejar que esto pase

**_"No mas culpa, mi destino es mantenerte sana_**

**_Tengo que ir a rescatar la llama…_**

**_Tengo que ir a rescatar la llama en tu corazón."_**

-No puedes hacer nada… estaba predestinado

-Yo… yo…- a Heero le temblaba la voz e inevitablemente las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro –Le falle

-Heero…- Duo no soportaba verlo así, su corazón le dolía.

Él siempre amo a Heero, pero cuando él y Relena decidieron casarse cuando La guerra termino… no quiso evitarlo, sabia que Heero era feliz a su lado y mientras así fuera, todo estaba bien… por mucho dolor que él sintiera. Pero ahora… ella estaba muriendo por una enfermedad en el corazón a causa de una droga que ella tomaba… y su Heero… sufría… se lamentaba.

-Señor Yuy- le llamo el doctor que salió de la habitación

-Si… como esta ella Doctor?- se acerco rápidamente

-Le hemos dado unos sedantes que disminuirán su dolor… pero…- hizo una pausa –inevitablemente morirá… lo lamento… no podemos salvarla…

-… lo… lo entiendo

-solo le quedan pocos momento de vida… y lo mejor sería… que usted este con ella

-… si…- y así Todos se adentraron a la habitación… -Relena…- Heero no podía dejar de llorar… y de culparse

-Heero?...- le llamo ella desde su cama, y sin pensarlo 2 veces, tomo sus manos entre las suyas

-aquí estoy Relena…-

****

**_"No más sangre, yo estaré allí para ti mi amor._**

**_Yo estaré a tu lado._**

**_El mundo ha desamparado a mi niña."_**

-Heero… moriré, no es así?

-No… no mi amor… estarás bien, te lo aseguro- le contesto, él se negaba… no podía ser que esto estuviera pasando.

Duo no lo soportaba, tenerlo así de cerca, sufriendo… era un martirio… si de por si, el había muerto el día que Heero se caso… ahora… parecía que el dios de la muerte no era misericordioso con él… con nadie

-Estas bien Duo?- Le dijo Quatre en voz baja

-No…- fue su única respuesta… simplemente… no podía ocultarla

Heero miraba a Relena… su rostro a pesar de verse deteriorado, ella era simplemente hermosa…

-Heero… perdóname, te hice sufrir mucho… con esa maldita adicción mía.

-No Relena… fue mi culpa… por no habértela prohibido… no te culpes… fue mi falla- Si… eso era su culpa… y ahora… lo estaba pagando.

**_"Yo debí haberla visto ser de esta manera._**

**_Yo debí haber sabido de la salida que ella necesitaba._**

**_Cuando tú amaste a alguien y la perdiste_**

**_Tu sabes lo que se siente perder."_**

-Heero… per… do… na… me- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras… palabras dichas del corazón… con lagrimas… su ultimo suspiro.

-Re… Relena?... mi amor?... NOOO!!! RELENA!!!!- Tomo el cuerpo de su amada en sus brazos –NO!!!!... NO ME DEJES!!!...

Duo se acerco a Heero… esto era mucho… era una gran tortura…

-Heero…

-Duo… dime… dime que no me esta pasando esto?- miro a su amigo con lagrimas en su rostro, necesitaba que le dijeran… que todo era una pesadilla

-Que… que más quisiera yo… pero no es así Heero… de… debes dejarla ir… ella… ella está en un lugar mejor…

-No… no puedo… no… ella… ella…

-Heero…- lo miro a los ojos –déjala ir…

**"Ella esta marchitándose lejos, fuera de este mundo**

**Flotando como una pluma, ella no es como las otras muchachas**

**Ella vive en las nubes, ella habla… habla con los pájaros."**

El funeral fue muy sencillo solo entre amigos, aunque Zech tuvo que contratar unos guardias, ya que la prensa era demasiado persistente. Todos los chicos Gundam estaban presentes, Dorothy lloraba inconsolable en los brazos de Hilde, Quatre lloraba y se sentía muy mal al sentir todos los sentimientos… y más… las de dos de sus compañeros presentes.

Poco a poco… todos se fuero retirando, dándole a Heero el pésame y dejando flores en es ataúd. Todos se fueron… dejándolo solo… sumido en su tristeza.

-Relena… dime ahora como viviré?... tu sufriste pero siempre estuve a tu lado… y ahora me dejas a mi sufriendo solo…- Heero tenia la mirada completamente perdida… sin luz en ella… miraba la tumba… y sus ojos nuevamente se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas

**_"Pequeña desesperación… _**

**_Pues ella no es como las otras muchachas que yo conozco."_**

-sabes mi amor… voy a vivir… pero no volveré a amar a nadie… el amor es hermoso… pero quema el alma… lo haré por ti… por tu sufrimiento…- Se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos… pero su mirada seguía perdida, perdida en una inmensa oscuridad.

**_"No mas vergüenza, ella ha sentido demasiado dolor, en su vida._**

**_En su mente ella esta repitiendo las palabras."_**

-No te hice tan feliz como hubiera querido… perdóname… Te amo Relena…- y diciendo esto, dejo un ramo de rosas en la tumba de su amada y partió.

No muy lejos de ahí, una sombra surgió de entre los árboles, Duo había escuchado todo… por eso… lo ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance

-Heero… esta vez no te dejare solo, te ayudare… por el amor tan inmenso que te tengo- Camino hacia su auto –Te creía perdido… pero ahora… talvez… pueda recuperarte.-

**_"Todo el amor que diste se devolverá a ti."_**

_Continuara……_

Notas de la Autora:

O.O!! (Kana mira asombrada)… No puedo creer que yo escribí esto!!!!!!!!!... Nunca me creí capas T.T (Relela casada con Heero!!! X.x)

Bueno este es mi primer Cap. De este Songfic… como ven, todos los capítulos tendrán una canción diferente según lo que pase o.ó (Obvio, no? xD)… la canción que elegida para este cap. Fue:

**"No como las demás chicas (not like the other girls)"** de **The Rasmus** (uno de mis grupos favoritos n.n)… la traducción me la paso una amiga XD (cuando vio que iba poner la letra en ingles o.oU) de hecho la mayoría de los capítulos traerán canciones de este MARAVILLOSO grupo!!!!! D (Amo a The Rasmus!!! n.n) de hecho esperen cuando llegue a los caps. Las canciones "In the shadow y Guilty" XD

Bueno espero sea de su agrado… y sobre mis otros fics, no se preocupen que en eso también estoy trabajando XD (. de donde saco tanta cosa??)

Saludos a Todos!!! Espero les gusten mis loqueras!! XD…

**Atte.**

**Kana Yuy Maxwell**

P.D. No olviden sus Reviews ñ.nU.


	2. Pero aun yo recordaba aquel día en que t...

**Capitulo 2**

**_Pero aun yo recordaba aquel día en que te fuiste…_**

-"Ya ha pasado una semana después de la muerte de Relena, donde estas Heero?... tu cuerpo esta encerrado en esa mansión… pero donde esta tu mente… tu corazón?"-

-Duo??- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-he??... ah eres tu Quatre

-Duo, me puedes decir que te pasa?

-Nada Quatre… solo pienso

-Muy bien Duo pero… no le des vueltas al asunto- después de dedicarle una sonrisa… se fue.

-"Darle vueltas?... no puedo evitarlo, quiero buscarlo… pero, aun recuerdo aquel día… el día en que él se fue con ella"-

&&&&&&&&&Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&

-"Era un bello día, el sol resplandecía y tú te veías tan guapo como siempre, a pesar de que ya teníamos 20 años… pero entre más tiempo pasaba más apuesto te ponías, tus ojos azul cobalto eran tan bellos como siempre y tu cabello había crecido hasta tus hombros. Pero... en ese día, comenzaron mis pesadillas."-

**_"No he dormido en una semana._**

**_Mi cama se ha vuelto en mi ataúd._**

**_No puedo respirar, no puedo hablar._**

**_Mi cabeza es como una bomba, todavía esperando."_**

****

-Aceptas a Heero Yuy para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud como en la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto

-y Tu Heero Yuy aceptas a Relena Peacecraft para amarla y respetarla en la salud como en la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-"En ese momento me miraste… aun me pregunto porque lo hiciste?, algo habia en tu mirada, algo parecido a la tristeza… a la duda, como deseaba detenerte… pero no podía, tu serias feliz, tu la amabas… yo… solo era tu amigo"-

-Acepto…-

-"Todo mi mundo… se derrumbo en ese momento, que idiota fui al no haberte dicho… te he perdido, ella me gano la batalla por no ser cobarde como yo…"-

**_"Toma mi corazón y toma mi alma._**

**_No los necesito más."_**

-"Mis días se volvieron miserables, deje de sonreír… todos lo notaron, me odiaba por ser tan cobarde y nunca haberte dicho todo lo que yo sentía por ti, tuve romances, debo aceptarlo, pero solo entregue mi cuerpo… solo era sexo… no era amor…

Fue tan doloroso vivir sin ti… pero como decirte que era Gay y mi único amor eras tu?... jaja quizás me habrías matado pero creo que era mejor morir que vivir sin ti… porque estar sin ti… era estar muerto en vida, sin esperanzas… sin ilusión.

Ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces me entregue a otros cuerpos pensando en ti, ni recuerdo quienes eran, solo recuerdo que siempre cerraba mis ojos… imaginando que eran tus manos las que me acariciaban, tus labios los que me besaban… tu voz la que decía que me deseabas… me imaginaba que eras tú el que me hacia gemir de placer… porque solo tu existes en mi mente… tú y nadie más"-

**_"El único al que amo_**

**_Me trae de rodillas._**

**_Ahogándome en mis sueños._**

**_Una y otra vez."_**

-"Despues pude verte de nuevo, organizaste una fiesta… acaso te veo sonriendo??... eso si era raro de ver en ti Heero, no pude evitar hacer bromas al respecto… después de tanto tiempo pude sonreír de nuevo… porque por fin pude verte… a lado de ella… pero el verte sonreír… fue mi recompensa.

No podía dejar de mirarte, de ver cada gesto de tu rostro, los movimientos de tu cuerpo, tu cabello suelto que acariciaba tus labios cuando te movías, como deseaba que mis labios fueran los que acariciaban los tuyos, que me tomaras entre tus brazos y me dijeras que me amabas, pero solo podía observar.

Ups!... notaste mi mirada clavada en ti y no puedo evitar el sonrojarme y desviar mi mirada, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto para verte tan directo? En eso te acercaste a mi, con tus manos levantaste mi rostro y me sonreíste dulcemente, NUNCA en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, y después me bromeaste para aligerar mi nerviosismo, te sentaste a mi lado y entre todos platicamos… por eso te amo… porque sin darte cuenta, siempre has estado a mi lado."-

**_"Arrastrándome abajo._**

**_Hipnotizado por la noche._**

**_Silenciosamente estas a mi lado."_**

-"la noche llego rápido ese día… todos se fueron poco a poco, pero yo aun quería seguirte viendo, pero tenias planes, tenias que llevarla a cenar, me despedí y mientras tomaba mi chaqueta tu me miraste, porque me miras así??... esa misma mirada me dedicaste en tu boda, bueno no importa es hora de irme… pero esta lloviendo, te ofreces a dejarme de paso… pero… me niego, simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme el ver que ella te esta besando

Te decepciono el que no aceptara… más no me insististe… y fue así que salí de tu casa, despidiéndome de ti… y despidiéndome de tu esposa, que a pesar de que es ella quien esta a tu lado, no puedo odiarla… porque te esta haciendo muy feliz… o al menos eso me estas demostrando.

Pero después, soy yo el que me siento solo… al ver que tu eres feliz… y ver que yo soy el que no puedo serlo, porque solo te amo a ti… tu eres mi felicidad… no puedo amar a nadie, porque se que tu recuerdo siempre estará presente"-

**_"Es un vació_**

**_Que esta quemando dentro de mi._**

**_Toma mi fe y toma mi orgullo._**

**_Yo no los necesito más"_**

****

-"Llegue a mi departamento… era tan vacío y frío, de nuevo mi sonrisa se borro… saque un cigarro de mi bolsillo, mi vida era miserable… yo muriéndome por tenerte y tu feliz a su lado"-

&&&&&&fin del Flash back &&&&&&&&&&

-Pero ella ya no esta Heero… y ya no quiero volver a esa vida- Duo apago su cigarrillo –pero tampoco quiero que tu te hundas en esa horrible soledad... por eso… por eso… creo que es el momento, de hacer que vuelvas a la luz- Por el rostro de Duo se cruzo una sonrisa como solo el podía mostrar

**_"Esta cama se ha vuelto mi capilla de piedra._**

**_Un jardín de oscuridad en donde yo me refugio._**

**_Así que toma mi vida, yo no la necesito ya."_**

-Heero prepárate… porque voy a ayudarte a salir de eso… como tu lo hiciste conmigo- Subió a su auto, en busca de su único amor… de Heero. –Por favor… no vayas a cometer una locura, por favor espera a que llegue.

_Continuara………………_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno ahí esta el nuevo Cap. En este utilice la canción de **The**** Rasmus,** "**El único al que amo (The one I love)"**… espero y les haya gustado XD… el próximo capítulo??... talvez lo suba dentro de unas semanas más ñ.nU tengo que pensar en mis otros Fics (Ya me han regañado por no actualizar los otros T.T… XD)… además de que ya se que este estuvo cortito u.ù… pero ténganme paciencia son mis primeros Songfics T.T

**Aviso:** No solo vendrán canciones de The Rasmus… también tengo planeado poner algunas de Savage Garden y Latinas… para que no se vayan a sacar de onda, como dije este SongFic pondré canciones realmente lleven bien la historia n.n

**Reviews:**

_DARK:_ (Kana le da más pañuelos) anda que vas a necesitar más XD… ya veras Duito lo ayudara aunque sea lo ultimo que haga , que bueno que te gusto mi fic espero te siga gustando

_Sakura Sumeragi:_ Amiga mía!!!! (Kana corre a saludarla) Si yo tampoco creía lo que había escrito (Heero y Relela XP)… pero bueno ya veras y eso de drogadicta, pues si pero es necesario para mi historia

_Karin__ Hitomi Kitzune: _X.X que me dejas a mi, pero es que… tuve que elegir a Relela como esposa de Heero… porque ya me imaginaba su muerte XD… pero no te preocupes que en este fic pasaran muchas cosas… muchos secretos y… ya mejor ahí le dejo que si no cuento el fic XD… pero no me mates por poner a Heero tan enamorado… porque si vieras cuantas me han querido matar por eso X.X… pero todo tiene su razón de ser n.nU

_alba-chan:_ Si nadie se lo cree (ni yo que lo escribo XD)… espero que te siga gustando mi fic n.n

_AGUILA FANEL_: Lo se!!! Heero llorando por Relela es increíble!!... pero bueno todo sea por el fic… pero no te parece que mis niños hacen un excelente trabajo actuando en mi fic? n.n

_Jotaru__ Aya Y.M:_ T-T lo se nadie me cree que yo haya escrito eso… ojala que te siga gustando mi fic n.n… The Rasmus, me encanta ese grupo!!! D pero como dije no solo veras de The Rasmus, si no de otros grupos n.n pero espero te siga gustando

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kana: Bueno ya termine contestar ya es hora de despedirnos n.n

Heero: Ya me canse de que me pongas cebolla en los ojos para fingir que lloro por Relena ¬.¬

Kana: XD es que si no… no lloras o.ó

Duo: además piensa que ganaras el oscar como mejor actor n.n

Heero: ¬.¬ si claro además me hiciste dejarme el cabello largo

Kana: XD pero te ves bien!!

Duo: no tengo objeción n.n (realmente se ve sexy)

Heero: u.ù pero ni yo me creo como voy a estar en el siguiente episodio

Kana: XD… ¬.¬ te equivocaste en muchas tomas de escena

Heero: ¬¬ tú tienes la culpa al poner toda mi personalidad de cabeza

Duo: dejen de discutir ¬¬

Kana. XD muy bien!!... nos vemos en el siguiente cap!!  
Heero: Quiero un abogado!!! Esta niña me tortura!!!

Kana: XD nada más tantito

Duo: ñ.ñU

Nos vemos pronto n.n

Atte. Kana Yuy Maxwell


	3. Fue entonces cuando te encontré… perdido...

**Capitulo 3**

**_Fue entonces cuando te encontré… perdido en ese dolor_**

****

-Relena…

Heero estaba en aquel rincón de esa inmensa habitación, en sus manos se encontraba la foto de su amada… su felicidad se escapado como cuando intentas atrapar el agua con tus manos… se encontraba encerrado en su tristeza y soledad… y no podía… no quería salir de ella.

-Porque te fuiste?… me dejaste… después de que aprendí amarte, ahora ya no se, tengo deseos de odiarte…

****

**_"Estoy renunciando al fantasma del amor_**

**_En las sombras echo mi devoción_**

**_Ella es a la que yo adoro_**

**_Credo de mi silencio sofocante"_**

****

Duo acababa de llegar a esa mansión que más parecía una maldita prisión, entro después de haber golpeado unos guardias los cuales no le permitían la entrada. Tenía que llegar con Heero, antes de que este cometiera un error.

-Heero!!!!!!!!

Heero se sobresalto ante el grito, tenia que darse prisa… no podía permitir que Duo lo viera así… sobre todo que impidiera lo que tanto deseaba… morirse.

Duo escucho un ruido en la alcoba principal y sin pensarlo 2 veces entro… y ahí estaba Heero, en la ventana… con un arma en su cabeza.

-Heero no lo hagas!!!!

-Duo… es lo mejor… yo no merezco estar vivo…

-No digas tonterías, todos merecemos una oportunidad… Heero no lo hagas… por favor- Duo comenzó a llorar… tenia miedo… miedo a perderlo de nuevo… y para siempre.

-Duo… lo merezco… por cobarde… por idiota… yo… me engañe… me perdí ante los sentimientos…

**_"Rompe este agridulce conjuro en mi_**

**_Perdido en los brazos del destino_**

**_Agridulce…"_**

****

-No Heero… tu muerte no cambiara el pasado… lo hecho, hecho esta, por favor no lo hagas… no quiero perderte

-Que?- Heero se sorprendió ante las palabras de Duo

-No debes hablar de cobardías… porque en ese caso yo soy el cobarde No. 1…

-Duo- Heero comenzó a llorar –acaso… acaso tú…

-Heero… déjame ayudarte… pero no busques la salida fácil…

-porque Duo??... por quien debo lucha ahora… a quien debo proteger?

Duo no podía, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero por alguna razón… esas palabras siempre se atoraban en su garganta… acaso era tan difícil?... si, lo era… porque Heero aun la amaba.

-Hazlo… por ella… por tu amada Relena… siempre se puede volver a sonreír Heero… siempre, solo es cuestión… que abras tu corazón… y observes a tu alrededor

**_"No me daré por vencido_**

**_Estoy poseído por ella_**

**_Rompe este agridulce conjuro en mí_**

**_Perdido en los brazos del destino…"_**

****

-hacerlo… por… por ella- esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, pero como hacerlo?... él aun se sentía mal… culpable de muchas cosas, de muchas tristezas, de muertes… y sobre todo… de engaño… porque había algo diferente, algo confuso en su corazón.

-Pero Duo… a nadie le importaría si muero… sería lo mismo

-Con un demonio Heero ya te dije que a mi si me importa!!!!- Duo en la desesperación intentaba decirle con eso… lo que sentía, Heero no podía morir… No debía.

-Me… me ayudaras?- Heero comenzaba a titubear de sus actos

-claro que si… yo te ayudare… porque somos amigos…- "si… solo amigos" pensaba Duo tristemente. –además te aseguro que ella siempre estará contigo

-tengo que vengarla Duo…

-Vengarla?...- Duo no entendía, a que se refería Heero con ese comentario, y como si le leyera el pensamiento, Heero saco de su bolsillo la droga que ella tomaba.

-matare al que le puso esto en sus manos…- la voz de Heero era distinta, Duo lo miro, también su mirada era diferente… era una mirada fría, sin emociones… como cuando era "el soldado perfecto"

****

**_"Uso una cruz_**

**_Ella se ha convertido en mi bien_**

**_Rompe este agridulce conjuro en mí…"_**

****

-Heero… si es lo que quieres, yo siempre estaré a tu lado… pero por favor, no vuelvas intentar matarte…

-Si… Duo- Heero por fin bajo su arma, Duo dio un gran suspiro, era como si apenas estuviera respirando realmente

-Heero…- Duo se acerco a él y lo abrazo –Nunca lo intentes de nuevo, lucha… pero no te des por vencido, yo siempre te he visto como alguien realmente fuerte… por favor… nunca lo vuelvas a asustarme así- Y mientras lo abraza de nuevo sus lagrimas hacían aparición.

-Duo…- Duo era ligeramente más pequeño que Heero, lo abrazo… lo reconforto después de tratar de hacer semejante locura, entonces quiso perderse en el olor del Trenzado, un olor agradable… hace cuanto que no se perdía en un abrazo??... Heero no comprendía… pero no quería que Duo siguiera llorando… y menos por su culpa. –Duo ya no llores, seré fuerte… pero por favor… dame de tu fuerza y luz para seguir adelante

Duo se sonrojo ante ese hermoso comentario de Heero y solo asintió escondiendo más su cara en el hombro de Heero… acercándolo más a su cuerpo, quería expresarle con ese simple abrazo… que lo amaba.

****

**_"Perdido en los brazos del destino_**

**_Rompe ese agridulce conjuro en mí_**

**_Perdido en los brazos del destino…"_**

****

Heero se separo un poco para ver el rostro de Duo, él chico no cambiaba… a sus 21 años seguía teniendo ese aspecto infantil y lindo… Como olvidar ese hermoso semblante, aun recordaba cuando lo conoció… la primera vez que vio esos ojos violetas "extraño color" fue lo primero que pensó… paso poco tiempo para que él trenzado se volviera su mejor amigo, "Por que?" nunca antes había confiado en nadie… Porque confiaba tanto cuando veía esa mirada Violeta tan cristalina?... nunca lo había comprendido… hasta él día en que se caso con Relena había dudado en aceptar… cuando vio a Duo… su mirada… eso lo hizo dudar en aceptar en casarse con ella… pero… porque?

-"Duo…que es lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy a tu lado?"- se preguntaba mientras acariciaba el rostro del trenzado

Duo no comprendía, esa mirada que Heero le dedicaba era la misma de aquella vez, en eso sintió la mano de Heero en su rostro… y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante esa caricia que Heero le propiciaba…

**_"Agridulce_**

**_Te deseo_**

**_Te estoy deseando solo a ti_**

**_Y te necesito…"_**

****

-Duo… yo… por favor, no me vayas a dejar solo- no podía evitar decirlo como suplica

-No… te preocupes… no lo haré…

-Entonces- se puso de pie y ayudo al trenzado… -Vámonos- lo miro de forma fría y camino hacia la salida –Esta mansión es muy grande para mi… Vámonos con los demás- ese… era Heero Yuy –Regresare a la Oficina de Preventers… espero que Wufei aun tenga mi puesto…

Duo Sonrió ampliamente, Heero actuaba como antes, no le gustaba… pero al menos sabia que ahora… intentaba salir de esa horrible oscuridad en la que ella… Relena… lo había metido sin misericordia

-Claro Heero!!... a todos les dará gusto tenerte en el equipo G otra vez!!

-"Ahora… todo estará bien… se que mientras tu sigas a mi lado… siempre habrá un mañana"- Pensó Heero mientras veía a Duo sonreírle… como antes… como siempre.

****

**_"Rompe este agridulce conjuro en mí_**

**_Perdido en los brazos del destino"_**

****

****

_Continuara………_

**Notas de la Autora:**

o.o… (Kana mira en lo que esta trasformando el fic) órale… interpreten mi silencio XD… nunca antes había escrito Songfics o.o… y no están tan mal XD Kana se hecha ánimos solita

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. medio depre o.o… pero aun sigo sin creer que yo pusiera a Heero tan enamorado de Relena XP… jejeje pero eso cambiara en los próximos capítulos XD (Kana se emociona)… bueno esta fue otra canción de The Rasmus "Bittersweet (Agridulce)"… 

Como dije en este Songfic vendrán varias canciones de The Rasmus… pero no será solo de ellos… también vendrán canciones de **Savage**** Garden** o Una Que otra canción Latina… para que no se vayan a esperar todo el disco de The Rasmus XD… solo he tomado las necesarias y pues en este fic vendrá Surtido rico XD…

**Reviews: **

_Karin Nekoi: _O.O (Kana ve todas sus deducciones) Pues veras… creo que me vas a matar, pero Heero se caso con Relena porque realmente la… la "Quiso" (se cubre detrás de la pared) pero no te preocupes las miradas que Heero le daba a Duo pronto las voy a aclarar, bueno de hecho creo que este cap lo veras interesante n.n. Y por la traducción de las canciones que me pides, no te preocupes que pronto las pondré (estarán en el fic tmb XD).

_Keysie Maxwell:_ Gracias por tu apoyo n.n espero que sigas leyendo el fic y sobre todo que te siga gustando.

_Zei Kinomiya/Ivanov/Chang: _Guarda esa Katana!! XD que no quiero morir tan joven y sin haber amado!! Jajaja no te preocupes que ya voy a actualiza lo más seguido que pueda y espero que tmb te siga gustando mi fic Extravagante XD

_AGUILA FANEL: _No te preocupes que no eres la única traumada con esa boda (yo soy tengo que ir como con 20 psicólogos por eso X.x) y no te preocupes por Duito ya veras que el conquistara a Heero n.n… y lo del lemon, me vas a disculpar pero ese va ir hasta maaaaaas adelante aunque posiblemente haya un lemon intermedio pero no precisamente entre Heero y Duo muajajajaja

Bueno nos vemos en el Próximo Cap. Y no olviden su Review XD


	4. Y Después me di cuenta que no solo nosot...

**Capitulo 4**

**_Y Después me di cuenta que no solo nosotros sufríamos…_**

Heero por fin había regresado con todos al Grupo G de lo Preventers y él se encargaba de buscar información acerca de aquella misteriosa Droga "Dothy". No era algo simple… Pero Duo estaba ahí para ayudarlo en las investigaciones.

-Oye Duo deberías descansar un poco- le sugirió un sonriente Quatre-

-Lo haré en cuanto termine esto, lo prometo, Heero espera que yo le lleve este informe.

-Duo… es bueno que quieras tanto a Heero- comento Quatre y ante esto Duo esbozo una sonrisa.

En ese instante un chico de mirada esmeralda salio de una de las tantas habitaciones del edificio, Quatre no pudo evitar el ver a su compañero, lo amaba… pero a Trowa parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. En ese momento Trowa lo miro… sus miradas chocaron… pero Trowa la desvió y Quatre la bajo.

-Acaso… han tenido problemas Quatre- Pregunto Duo preocupado

-He?... no es… bueno…

-Quatre… no le has dicho aun verdad?

-… espero termines pronto…- y diciendo esto se marcho… no quería preocupar a Duo con cosas que solo le concernían a él… y a Trowa.

Duo no quedo muy convencido ante esa respuesta, sabía que Quatre amaba Trowa y él siempre había pensado que ese amor era correspondido… pero ahora?

-Trowa… date cuenta- se levanto de su asiento –no dejes que el amor se vaya como lo hice yo- Prendió su cigarrillo –O te vas a arrepentir para toda tu vida- murmuro Duo mientras se alejaba.

Trowa caminaba sin prisa alguna por los pasillos, le dolía el corazón y no comprendía el motivo… o más bien… no quería aceptarlo

-pero que rayos me esta pasando?…- dijo llevándose su mano a la cabeza

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que choco con él… con Quatre

-Trowa!... yo yo… yo lo lamento- Se disculpo mientras se agachaba para recoger los papeles de su compañero

-… no tienes que hacerlo… yo tuve la culpa…- también se agacho para recoger el papeleo… y en ese momento sus manos chocaron… y se miraron, Quatre se sonrojo levemente… pero no dejaba de verlo… de una manera suplicante…

Trowa lo miraba… ¿Qué significaba esa mirada?... él lo sabia… pero no quería aceptar los hechos.

**_"Parece que hay algo_**

**_Algo que debo saber_**

**_Pero no te quiero preguntar_**

**_Preguntarte… que es lo que se supone que debo hacer?"_**

****

-Trowa… yo…

-No lo menciones Quatre- le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Pero… pero…- a Quatre se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas, porque no podía ser como antes, porque Trowa había cambiado así con él?... acaso el amar era un gran error

-Quatre entiende déjalo así…

-No debemos aclarar esto…- Quatre seguía a Trowa el cual de inmediato había seguido su camino

-No quiero!... déjame en paz Quatre

-Porque cambiaste así conmigo!... Solo porque te dije que te amo- Quatre lo sujeto del brazo, no dejaría que Trowa se fuera sin que le diera una respuesta.

-Basta- Trowa volteo abruptamente empujando a Quatre, haciendo que este saliera volando hacia una de las mesas del lugar, rompiéndola con su cuerpo por la fuerza que Trowa había utilizado.

-Quatre estas bien- Trowa se asusto, el ver a Quatre tirado por el empujón lo atemorizo, se acerco a él para ayudar a levantarse

-DEJAME- Quatre aventó la mano que Trowa le brindaba, y en eso levanto su mirada, estaba llena de dolor… pero dolor del alma… del corazón… en eso un hilo de sangre salio de su cabeza, realmente el golpe había sido fuerte… -No me toques Trowa… ya… ya lo entendí- se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Quatre… yo…

-Fui un tonto al pensar que tu también me amabas… pero, pensé que por lo menos… seguiríamos como amigos… pero veo que No entiendes nada- y se marcho… se alejo… con mucho dolor en su corazón.

-Quatre…

****

**_Dices que no te atiendo_**

**_De la forma en la que solía hacerlo_**

**_Que solo me estoy escapando_**

**_Cada vez que quieres que me quede_**

Quatre no comprendía… el pensaba que Trowa también le amaba, pero al parecer sus sentimiento le segaron su don… pensaba que Trowa era diferente… pero no era así…

-Que ingenuo fui… al final fue una ilusión…- y diciendo esto comenzó a llorar, era algo que no podía evitar… Él siempre era considerado como el más maduro de los pilotos… pero a la vez… el más sentimental. Seco sus lágrimas… debía superarlo…

-Si no me amas como yo a ti… entonces no se que hago aquí…- Tomó el teléfono que estaba a su alcance –Operadora… comuníqueme a la colonia L4 con la Familia Winner.- Por fin había tomado una decisión… su mirada, no era la misma.

Trowa había llegado a su departamento, se sentía fatal por haberle hecho eso a Quatre… pero realmente no tenia idea de lo que le sucedía.

-Quatre… que es esto que siento?… acaso es lo que tu llamas… amor- y sin más se quedo dormido… aun sin comprender, lo que en su corazón surgía.

**_Te quiero amar_**

**_Como el marinero ama al mar_**

**_Realmente quiero pero por favor déjame ser_**

****

-Estas seguro de esto Quatre- Duo no podía creer las palabras de su rubio compañero.

-Nunca había estado tan seguro Duo- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras seguía empacando sus pertenencia en la maleta.

-Quatre… y que pasara con Trowa- interrogo – acaso… ya no lo amas- pudo ver como Quatre comenzaba a temblar

-No quiero hablar de eso Duo… Trowa ya tomo sus decisiones…- cerro la maleta –Y es el momento que yo tome las mías, además…- cerro sus ojos –Duo… tu sabes que él amor entre Trowa y yo está prohibido… mis hermanas cuando se enteraron Nunca lo aprobaron

-Antes eso no te importaba

-YA VASTA DUO! COMPRENDE QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR DUDANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS- De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas amargas –He tomado una decisión…- tomo su maleta y dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir –te espero en L4, tu y los demás están invitados

-Pero Quatre

-Recuerdas que te dije que "Era bueno que quisieras tanto a Heero"?

-si…

-Olvídalo… no es bueno amar tanto…- lo miro de forma fría –y tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero Duo- y se marcho sin mirar a tras… dejando a Duo, muy preocupado… y dolido ante el comentario.

-Esto no esta bien- se dijo Duo –Será mejor que busque a Trowa- tomo su chaqueta y se fue en busca de su compañero.

****

**_Y tengo tantas cosas en la mente_**

**_Y sabes que no puedo perder el tiempo_**

****

Trowa despertó pesadamente, toda la noche había estado pensando en Quatre, se había portado mal con él… y… además.

-No se que me esta pasando…- Tomo un vaso de agua de la cocina, en eso escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su departamento y de inmediato fue a abrir topándose con la mirada violeta preocupada de Duo.

-Maxwell?... que sucede?

-Amigo… Quatre se fue…

-Se fue?... a que te refieres- dijo algo confundido

-Abandono Preventers… Trowa… se va a Casar

Al escuchar las palabras de Duo, el vaso que sostenía en su mano callo al piso rompiéndose es pedazos… Quatre casado?...

-Eso… no… no puede ser… es muy pronto…

-Él estaba comprometido desde que nació… solo tenía que confirmar el compromiso… y lo hizo ayer… y mañana mismo se casa

-Eso no puede ser- dijo moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa –Él… él me ama a mi

-Pero acaso le dijiste que lo amabas?...

-…………-

-Contesta!

-No… nunca se lo dije… porque… yo… no se

-Si lo sabes Trowa… tu siempre has amado a Quatre… pero te lo negaste y aun lo sigues haciendo…

-Yo… yo…- Trowa bajo la mirada –Yo lo rechacé cuando el me confeso su amor…

-Fuiste Tan idiota como para hacer eso!

-Que querías que hiciera yo… no se de sentimientos… además… además… TENÍA MIEDO!...- Trowa se soltó llorando

Esas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de Duo a tal grado de que su corazón se estrujaba… Trowa tenía miedo… miedo a dar su amor… justo como él lo tenía… con Heero… SU Heero.

-Calma Trowa…- se acerco

-He cometido un error Maxwell… y ahora no se como repararlo

-Trowa…- Duo lo miro seriamente –Tu sabes que hacer… yo lo se… solo te diré una cosa

-……

-No cometas el mismo error que yo- dio media vuelta y se fue… mientras por el rostro del trenzado… comenzaban a verse las lagrimas de dolor… al recordar su error.

-Duo…- Trowa se puso de pie –Se a lo que te refieres

****

**_Quiero hacerte sentir_**

**_Eso que solías sentir antes_**

**_Se que tenemos nuestros problemas_**

**_Pero pelear no tiene sentido_**

****

Trowa se arreglo rápidamente, no se llevo nada, simplemente salio para tomar el primer trasbordador a L4… No estaba dispuesto a perder a Quatre… así tuviera que pelear contra el mismo demonio.

-Quatre no te perderé, se que he cometido muchos errores, y has sufrido mucho por mi idiotez, pero… por fin he comprendido…- Dijo seriamente mientras abordaba el trasbordador que lo llevaría a su destino –Por fin he comprendido… que Yo También te amo, solo espero… que aun no sea demasiado tarde.

****

**_Y no pienso que sea tan malo_**

**_Para que estés tan... tan triste_**

****

_Continuara…_

**Notas de la Autora:**

OK esto va a garrando sentido (o eso creo xD)… aunque ahora no salio mi Heero T-T… pero no se preocupen que en el próximo capitulo Todos nuestros G-boys harán acto de presencia xD… solo espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado n.n

La canción elegida para esta ocasión fue **_"Used To Feel before (Eso que solías sentir antes)"_**de **The Rasmus **(si… otra vez xD)… aunque para el próximo capitulo aun no se que canción usare xD… en fin pero no se preocupen que no se van a decepcionar n.nU (eso espero xD)

**Reviews n.n:**

_Dark_ Si tienes razón solo a Heero le pasa XD… y ya veras lo que pasa en el próximo capitulo… le vamos a dar un estirón de orejas al "Soldado Perfecto"… Muajajajajaja (Kana se ríe maléficamente al acordarse de su siguiente cap XD)… ejem perdón perdón… espero que te siga gustando el fic n.n

_Karin Nekoi:_ Gracias por Ti apoyo Karin! n.n… y pues… eso de que en verdad Heero quiso a Relela… no te preocupes todo tendrá su explicación XD… mientras te dejo aquí esperando que también leas este cap. y que a pesar de que es un 03x04… te guste y lo tomes muy en cuenta que esto será un impulso para Heero XD (ya veras en el siguiente cap. el porque)

_Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H: _Bueno aquí esta el capitulo… aunque Heero no salio… u.ù… pero en el siguiente cap no te lo vayas a perder… que dejara dudas… explicaciones… y nuevos descubrimientos en los corazones de nuestros chicos lindos n.n… gracias por tu review.

Kitzyua-YK: Muajajajaja veo que te gusto la muerte de la Lela XD… que bueno n.n… y espero que sigas leyendo… ya que pasaran más cosas… por la muerte de la vieja Lela XD… gracias por el apoyo.

Kawaii-Galatea: o.oU… muajajaja… ya ves Heero… esos reclamos te los mereces por cambiar a mi lindo Papito Duo por la Relela (Kana mira de forma asesina a Heero) (Heero: ò.ó Yo no cambie a nadie!... además es culpa de Kana) muajajajaja… bueno clama calma… todo tiene solución en la vida y en este fic no será la acepción XD… así que gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes que yo haré que Heerito recupere la razón y ame a Duito n.n

Yuki Asakura: n.ñU ni creas no tengo tantas agallas… solo grandes traumas XD… naaa… ya sabes que todo esta plenamente calculado XD… la muerte de la Lela tenia que ser lenta y dolorosa pero no te apures que YO TAMBIEN LA ODIO CON ODIO JAROCHO! ò.ó… y que bueno que te gusta mi fic n.n y por decirle "preciosa historia"… realmente eso me anima mucho n.n… ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU!

Keysie Maxwell: Ya veras que Heerito regresara al buen camino y amara a Duito n.n… eso NI LO DUDES! Por algo AMO MUCHO LA PAREJA 01x02 XD.

Sakuri-YuY-Maxwell: O.OU… (Kana sorprendida) Sakuri-chan! vaya la familia aparece XD… eso es bueno Los Yuy Maxwell vamos en aumento y eso es bueno! Y Sin (la conciencia) tu también eres bienvenido n.n… me agrada que te gustara mi fic n.n.

Doremi: OTRA FAN DE THE RASMUS! WIIII! (Kana se emociona) que bueno que te gusto mi fic y que te gustara la combinación que hice n.n… claro que me pondré en contacto contigo prometo agregarte a mi msn n.n.

Bueno han sido todos los Reviews! Soy feliz! Fueron muchos T-T

Duo: Me alegra que seas feliz Kana-chan n.n

Heero: Yo no Salí en este cap.

Kana: XD Bueno papi Heero no saliste porque en el próximo te voy a poner a razonar ò.ó por primera vez en mi fic

Heero: (mira a Kana fríamente)… que tienes pensado?

Kana: Será sorpresa!... XD

Bien espero sigan leyendo esta locurita mía n.n y de antemano gracias a todos por su apoyo y… NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! XD

**_Atte._**

**_Kana Yuy Maxwell n.n_**


	5. En ese momento… Me di cuenta que me mira...

**_Valle de Lagrimas... Túnel de Amor_**

**Capitulo 5**

**_En ese momento… Me di cuenta que me mirabas diferente._**

"Realmente esto es lo que deseo?"- Eran los pensamientos de Quatre mientras arreglaba su corbata frente al espejo –"Después de esto… no habrá marcha a tras"- Era el momento, tomaría en matrimonio a una vieja amiga de la infancia, el compromiso estaba hecho desde el momento en que nació… más nunca lo había aceptado… -Todo, porque yo quería escoger con quien casarme… enamorarme- bajo la mirada tristemente –Pero de todas formas… el día en que mis hermanas se enteraron por mis sentimientos por Trowa…- Suspiro –Nunca lo había ni lo hubieran aceptado-

Quatre?- Una voz en la puerta hizo que volteara rápidamente, era Duo –Quisiera hablar contigo-

Si es sobre Trowa… no me interesa por…

Fui a verlo- lo interrumpió –No te interesa saber lo que me dijo?

El corazón de Quatre comenzó a latir muy rápido, quería saberlo… pero… no era el momento de dudar –No me interesa- respondió fríamente

Quatre No huyas de tus sentimientos!- "Porque estoy seguro que Trowa ya lo entendió Quatre… solo espero que aun no sea tarde" pensó Duo. Pero Quatre no dijo nada.

Tu no eres quien para hablarme de sentimientos…- y después de decir palabras tan duras a Duo, salio de la habitación.

Gracias… por herir más mi corazón Quatre- las lágrimas en el rostro de Duo aparecían, mientras salía para ver la ceremonia

_**  
"Aun los amantes pueden cometer errores  
Como cualquier otro,  
Caer y perder la mente"**_

Trowa corría lo más que podía, sabia que lo más seguro la boda ya había comenzado, pero… como podría llegar a tiempo!

Maldición esto no puede estar pasando!- se dijo frustrado –La persona que más amo en el mundo se esta casando con alguien que no soy yo! Le esta jurando amor eterno!- Trowa comenzó a llorar, pensaba que ya era algo perdido, pero hay momentos en los que te das cuenta… que los ángeles existen, al igual que lo milagros.

Disculpe joven…- Trowa volteo rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz, era una chica rubia y ojos miel quien lo llamaba desde una motocicleta. –No pude evitar escuchar lo que usted decía, mi nombre es Shara, usted… estaba hablando de la boda del joven heredero Winner?

Si… así es

Yo lo puedo llevar… yo también voy para haya, suba rápido!- la chica extendió la mano a Trowa quien sin dudarlo más… subió, ahora sería cosa del destino…

&&&&&&

Quatre estaba en el altar, leyendo los votos con aquella chica de cabello rojizo y mirada triste… quien sería su nueva esposa.

Esto no esta bien…- dijo Duo en voz baja, palabras que Heero escucho

Porque lo dices?- pregunto algo confundido

No es bueno casarse sin amor… y peor… con resentimiento y odio en tu corazón- Duo bajo la mirada, al parecer su triste historia se repetía con sus amigos, y Heero no comprendía… el porque… esas palabras "No es bueno casarse sin amor" resonaban en su cabeza.

Bueno… ahora…- dijo el sacerdote… -quien no este de acuerdo con la unión de estos jóvenes que hable ahora o…- pero en eso las palabras del padre fueron interrumpidas, Ya que… alguien con todo motocicleta… había entrado al recinto.

YO ME OPONGO!- gritaron ambos chicos de la moto, Trowa bajo rápidamente, sin dejar de ver a Quatre a los ojos… quien lo veía sorprendido… pero distante.

_**"Y lo siento por las cosas que hice  
Por tus lagrimas por las palabras que dije  
Podrías perdonarme y abrir tu corazón otra vez?"**_

Que hacen ellos aquí?- Pregunto una de las hermanas de Quatre –no les preste atención padre continúe

No puedo hacerlo señorita… no hasta que los jóvenes no me digan sus motivos para evitar la unión

Trowa… que haces?- dijo Quatre –Porque haces esto?... porque me lastimas más…

No lo puedo permitir por eso mismo Quatre… porque estas cometiendo un error!

Tu no sabes nada!

-Claro que si!... y yo admito mi error! – grito con desesperación mientras se acercaba un poco más a Quatre. Todo en el recinto era silencio, todos estaban a la expectativa.

_**"Lo que paso  
Se que estuve mal, oh si  
Puedes creerme"  
**_

Error?...- Quatre no creía… acaso Trowa?...

El error de negarme a sentir…- comenzó a llorar lenta y dolorosamente.

Quatre no lo resistía más… ver a Trowa así era un suplicio, aun lo amaba… no podía negarlo… pero que tal si no funcionaba?… tenía mucho miedo

Quatre… Yo te amo, ya no lo callare ni lo negare más… y quiero ser feliz a tu lado… y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me perdones y digas que quieres ser feliz conmigo…

Tro… Trowa yo- Quatre comenzó a llorar

Duo estaba realmente feliz, sabia que sus amigos hacían lo correcto, ellos se amaban, pero en eso no pudo evitar el también llorar, su pasado lo atormentaba… y ahora estaba ahí, sentado a lado de Heero, su único amor… más aunque él no sintiera lo mismo por él… lo seguiría amando.

_**"Es verdad  
Lo siento  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón  
Si, es verdad  
Sin ti no se lo que haría"  
**_

Heero sentía algo extraño el ver todo esto, algo de esa situación hacía que su corazón se estrujara, sabía que algo había, hasta el ver a Duo así… -Una boda interrumpida por amor…- dijo apenas en un susurro, pero entonces… ¿Por qué Quatre había decidido casarse sin amor? –Amor?... realmente… yo conocí el amor?- Se repetía en sus pensamientos… al parecer… tenía muchas cosas que pensar al respecto, pero no pudo evitar, el sonreírle a Duo… y limpiar las lagrimas que se escapaban por los hermosos ojos violetas del trenzado.

He… Heero?...- Duo no pudo evitar el sorprenderse por ese gesto de Heero… un gesto, que hace mucho el soldado perfecto… no tenía hacia él –No te preocupes, estoy bien- Dijo alejando la mano de Heero de su rostro pero sin lograrlo

Antes… no te molestabas porque lo hacía, lo recuerdas?- Comento Heero. Era verdad, cuando aun estaba la guerra ellos pasaron por muchas cosas… y siempre se apoyaron, aunque Heero nunca lo admitiera… pero ahora?

Es verdad…- Duo cerro los ojos para sentir, sentir de nuevo al Heero del cual se enamoro… precisamente… por esos mismos gestos de ternura de su parte.

Quatre… No me iré de aquí sin ti- La voz de Trowa saco a Duo de su encanto, era verdad, ahí seguían sus amigos… luchando por su amor

Trowa yo…- Quatre no pudo más… todos aquellos sentimientos en su pecho lo agobiaban, y sin más comenzó a llorar, ya no podía seguir callando lo que sentía su corazón. –Trowa… pero tengo miedo… miedo a que de nuevo me dejes solo…

Trowa lo miro dulcemente mientras se acercaba, definitivamente… ese bello ángel que ahora derramaba lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos… era su alma gemela. –Yo También tengo miedo Quatre, miedo de imaginarme solo… de pensar que si Tu no estas conmigo… simplemente moriré.- Trowa quedo solo a unos centímetros de Quatre solo observándose, no había necesidad de hablar, todo se había dicho.

_**"Tal vez tu fe se ha ido  
Pero te amo y siempre lo haré  
Así que me pregunto si aún me quieres  
Podrías perdonarme y abrir tu corazón otra vez?"**_

Trowa!- Quatre ya no pudo… y corrió a los brazos de su amado –No sabes todo lo que sufrí! Te Amo! Y llore mucho cuando me rechazaste! No sabes como me dolió!- Tenia que llorar en su pecho, ya no lo soportaba pero ahora Dios estaba de su lado… ahora era feliz.

Pero Quatre!- Grito una de sus hermanas –No puedes dejar así a Shalym, ella es tu prometida desde niña!...- Algunas de sus hermanas se negaban al amor de ambos chicos

No… no se preocupen por mi…- Dijo Shalym con lagrimas pero de felicidad –Yo… Yo no quería casarme con el joven Quatre

No querías?...- Pregunto Duo

No, mi padre era el que me obligaba a casarme con el heredero Winner, pero yo… - la chica cerro sus ojos… -yo estoy enamorada de otra persona… de… de Shara- Todos voltearon a ver a la chica rubia que había llegado con Trowa.

Shalym Vámonos! Yo te amo y esta vez no dejare que te alejen de mi lado- dijo Shara acercándose a Shalym para cargarla y subirla a la motocicleta. –Joven Trowa… No vuelva a soltar a su novio, OK?... no vaya a cometer el error de vivir sin él nuevamente.

No lo haré…- Dijo Trowa mientras abrazaba a Quatre… -se los prometo- y diciendo esto las chicas se marcharon

vivir… sin su amor…- Dijo Heero apenas en un susurro, amor… ¿Qué era el amor después de todo?... ese sentimiento lo hizo sufrir mucho, pero aun quería sentirlo… sentirse vivo. En eso no pudo evitar mirar a Duo, quien le ofreció una de esas sonrisas tan calidas de él… y Heero igual le sonrió… Duo siempre lo hacia sentirse bien… siempre –Me pregunto, porque siento esto a tu lado, y si siempre sentí esto… porque me fui con ella?- pensó, el sentimiento de el con respecto a Duo se parecía tanto a lo que sentía con ella… -No… este sentimiento es mucho más fuerte… entonces… que es lo que siento?- las dudas eran más y más, pensaba mientras se acercaba con los demás.

Bien me alegro por ustedes chicos- Comento Duo a la feliz pareja

Gracias Duo… tú me hiciste reaccionar

No lo agradezcas Trowa… ese sentimiento ya estaba dentro de ti… solo necesitabas un empujoncito

Quatre… espero que me perdones… Yo no quería que esto sucediera así

Shhh… No te preocupes mi amado Trowa… Solo bésame- y ambos unieron sus labios como siempre lo habían deseado

_**  
"Es verdad  
Lo siento  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón  
Si, es verdad  
Sin ti no se lo que haría"  
**_

Bien… Creo que yo me retiro- Comento Wufei, el cual… no pudo evitar sonreír ante el amor que se profesaban sus compañeros, eso le traía bellos recuerdos… pero a la vez dolorosos

Te vas tan pronto Wufei?...- se extraño Duo –pero si pedimos permiso en el trabajo como por toda una semana

Tengo algo que hacer Maxwell… algo que ya tenia pensado desde hace mucho- comento con una sonrisa, cosa que extraño mucho a sus compañeros.

Como quieras amigo

Chicos…- Wufei llamo la atención de todos –Quiero decirles que ustedes, son mis mejores amigo… Nunca antes me sentí tan aceptado… y… realmente los quiero

Wufei… porque nos dices eso?- Pregunto Quatre Preocupado, sentía algo en su pecho hacia Wufei que lo preocupo

Si Chang… lo dices como si te estuvieras despidiendo…- A Heero también le extraño las palabras de su compañero

Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo- Sonrió –Bueno nos vemos amigos- y sin más se fue, no podía estar ahí más tiempo, todo aquello le recordaba a su amor ya muerto… -mi amado Treize…- lagrimas amargas en su rostro aparecieron mientras se alejaba lentamente

Bueno mi amor- Todos miraron a Trowa –Creo que nos tenemos que ir… a casarnos a la tierra

A la tierra?- se sorprendió Quatre

Si… Te haré tan feliz… que desde ahora… te recompensaré todas las lagrimas que has derramado

Trowa…

Bueno Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir- dijo Heero

Porque Heero?- Duo se confundió

Digamos que yo también quiero recuperar algo- Heero sonrió, si… tenia que recuperar… o más bien… entender… eso que le pasaba a su corazón… y a su alma, respecto a cierto joven de mirada Violeta.

_**"Haré lo que sea para enmendarlo  
Por favor entiéndeme  
Y abre tu corazón otra vez"  
**_

Sin más Heero y Duo se retiraron. Trowa miro a Quatre detenidamente con una mirada llena de amor… ahora serían felices… no volvería a negar el amor que sentía… por su amado Quatre.

_**"Pero te amo y siempre lo haré"**_

_Continuara……_

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

La Li Ho! non

Ok ok se que me quieren matar! (Kana se esconde detrás de su papi Heero) Pero verán les diré la razón ok?

Bueno para empezar estuve en una fuerte depresión, y pues como este cap debía ser lindo… pues simplemente no podía escribirlo… también de que estuve sin Internet por un buen tiempo… cosa que me tenia incomunicada con el mundo, y lo que más me trabé en este cap…. Es que no encontraba la letra de la cancón que quería! Así que de antemano me disculpo con Todos mis amados lectores (Hace reverencia)

Bien la canción escogida para este cap fue **_"It's True"_** de los **Guapísimos Backstreet** Boys non… Un grupo que me agrada bastante por su romanticismo n.n…

Aviso que este momento no contestare Reviews debido a mi tardanza ok, pero la próxima ves lo haré ya que no me tardare tanto (LO JURO!)… y espero me sigan leyendo y sobre todo que les siga gustando mi fic n.n (dark te pido disculpas pero ya me aparecí!)

Nos vemos ahora si pronto, de veras!

_**Atte.**_

_**Kana-chan n.n**_


	6. Fue cuando paso una tragedia que Me dio

**_Valle de Lagrimas... Túnel de Amor_**

**Capitulo 6**

**_Fue cuando paso una tragedia que Me dio fuerzas._**

Entre tranquilamente a la oficina de Preventers… como siempre prendí un cigarrillo comenzando a fumarlo, una costumbre que por más que intenté nunca pude deshacerme de ella. Al entrar puedo ver a Sally recargada en mi escritorio como siempre, al parecer nunca se dará por vencida en tratar de conquistarme.

-Que tal Wufei- me saludo coquetamente –Regresaste pronto, pensé que te tomarías la semana como todos los demás

-Tengo algo que hacer Sally, pero primero iré a descansar a mi departamento- tome de nuevo mi chaqueta y salí sin titubear.

-Wufei!- Me detuve al escuchar a Sally pero sin embargo no me giré a mirarla. –Sigo sin oportunidad contigo, verdad?- escucho que su voz tiembla

-Perdóname Sally- Y sin más me fui de ese lugar, la lluvia se hacia presente afuera, más yo no la sentía… parecía como si Dios supiera mi dolor… un dolor que nunca he podido olvidar… el dolor de haber odiado… matado y… amado

-Mí amado Treize- sin poder aguantar más… pude sentir como mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia que caía sobre mi rostro.

&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, Después de aquella humillante derrota en mi duelo de espadas con Treize… decidí en ir a buscarlo yo solo para así pedir la revancha, estábamos en guerra… pero mi honor… era primero. Me escabullí en la base militar sin problemas al lograr acceder a los mapas de esta con facilidad. Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, pero al parecer… él lo sabía… ya que en cuanto entre, pude sentir como me tomaban por detrás, unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron por la cintura, y sentí como una venda… cubrió mi visión… estaba perdido.

-Sabía que vendrías… Wufei Chang- escuche su voz en mi oído… en eso pude sentir algo que jamás olvidaría… su aliento en mi oído me hizo estremecer… No era odio lo que yo sentía… era… algo que me paralizo por completo… era… deseo.

**_"Ciégame  
Cubre mis ojos puedes hacer lo que quieras  
Estoy paralizado por el perfecto ambiente   
Cuando bailamos con las vendas puestas"_******

Intente liberarme forcejeando… pero me fue imposible… sus fuerzas era superiores a las mías… aunque a la vez… no deseaba que me soltara…

-Treize… que… demonios haces!- pregunte tratando de sonar amenazante… pero hasta yo me di cuenta… que más que eso… parecía una suplica

-Sabía que vendrías, lo supe desde que te vi y eso es…- en eso sentí como me coloco en algo suave y acaricio mi mejilla a la vez que se acercaba de nuevo para susurrarme la respuesta que cambio mi vida –Porque tu y yo… estamos predestinados a estar juntos por siempre… mi querido y bello Wufei- y sin más miramientos poso sus labios sobre los míos… para robar la virginidad de ellos… en un beso dulce pero a la vez lleno de pasión.

Yo no sabia que hacer, con ese simple beso desarmo las defensas de mi cuerpo… lo odiaba por eso… odiaba el lecho que de nuevo perdía ante él… pero a la vez no podía odiarlo… ya que me di cuenta… que sentía algo… un sentimiento… que después… me quemaría por dentro.

-Treize…- dije apenas en un susurro aferrándome a su cuello para lograr hacer ese beso más profundo… solo me quedaba entregarme, entregarme al hombre que me derroto… a mi peor enemigo…

****

**_  
"Haces fácil el que te ame y te odie  
No puedo explicarlo me siento inseguro" _**

****

****

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Treize sobre mí… besando y lamiendo lentamente mi cuello, poco a poco sus hábiles manos sacaron mi ropa dejándome completamente desnudo e indefenso ante sus caricias… pero sin quitarme el vendaje de mis ojos, quería verlo… ver su rostro, el rostro de mi enemigo, mi rival… mi amante mientras me tomaba, pero cuando intente quitarme el vendaje introdujo mi sexo en su boca, dejándome sin aliento… no pude evitar el soltar un gemido de placer, mientras su boca, sus labios daban placer en mi miembro, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, mi espalda… simplemente parecía como si quisiera gravarse cada pliegue de mi ser…

Yo no quería quedarme atrás, así que tome una de sus manos para introducir uno de sus dedos en mi boca, lo lamía, lo mordía… queriendo demostrarle que me gustaba lo que él me hacia, en eso pude escuchar como salía un gemido ahogado de su garganta, así que lo detuve de su labor para besarlo nuevamente en los labios, para bajar por su pecho semidesnudo quitándole yo la camisa y su pantalón… que aunque no podía verlo… parecía como si conociera perfectamente su cuerpo.

Comencé a besarlo… a acariciar yo también su cuerpo, se que mis manos tal vez eran algo torpes… pero algo en mi, sabia que no importaba, sabia que le gustaba… sus gemidos me lo decían como una bella melodía al igual que sus caricias en mi cuerpo me lo demostraban

Treize sabia lo que hacia, todo era detallado… hermoso, parecía un ritual… si eso era… un ritual de amor, el se entregaba a mi… ahora lo entendía, el No era ni mejor ni peor que yo… éramos iguales en ese momento… poco a poco nos volvíamos uno en ese bello baile de amor.

****

**_  
"Otro tu y yo  
Otro revolucionario celestial romance  
Esperando por el ultimo vals"_**

****

-Ha Wu… Wufei- Escuche como decía mi nombre sensualmente… mientras me daba la vuelta quedando sobre él… frente a frente… y por fin… me despojo de la venda de mis ojos, y pude verlo… pude ver al hombre al que me entregaría, admito que tenia miedo, la confusión era inevitable en mi corazón. Y sentí como unas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos

-Tienes miedo?...- escucho que pregunta preocupado –dudas… de tus actos?- y siento como sus manos limpiaron suavemente las lagrimas de mi rostro, y me armo de valor para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos… esos ojos azules que me encantaban… que me volvían loco… ahora lo comprendía todo… no tenia que dudar… porque lo amaba…

-No…- le respondí –No tengo miedo… ni lo dudo- dije decidido, mientras tomaba su miembro entre mis manos y lo acomodaba en mi entrada, dejándome caer sobre el para que me penetrara en un solo movimiento, pude escuchar un gemido de gran placer salir de sus labios, al igual que yo solté uno pero combinado con algo de dolor, pero de nuevo lo vi con mi rostro sonrojado y mis ojos entre abiertos por el placer –Por… por fin he comprendido… que… Te amo- le dije mientras comencé a moverme sobre sus caderas… buscando más y más placer, me encantaba… lo amaba… tenerlo dentro de mi… era lo más maravilloso, y se lo demostraba con mis gemidos…

-lo se… lo se… mi querido Wufei

Y así… el me poseyó 6 veces más en esa noche, una noche que nunca olvidaría, en donde me entregue a mi enemigo, a mi adorado Treize Khushrenada, donde me dedico hermosas palabras… donde hicimos… verdaderamente… el amor.

**_"Y parece que no encontraremos la solución _****_  
La confusión es líder de este baile  
Esperando el ultimo vals"_**

****

****

Pero al final termino rompiéndome el corazón, cuando desperté, yo estaba vestido y durmiendo en la cabina de mi Gundam en algún lugar del espacio, al principio lloré pensando que todo había sido una ilusión de mi corazón, pero cuando me moví un poco para acomodarme, pude sentir un dolor en medio de mis piernas, y ahí comprendí que esto era mucho peor que una ilusión… realmente paso… pero… el muy canalla… me abandonó como sin nada…

-Maldito… eres un… maldito…- y no pude evitar el llorar amargamente, porque después de que le entregue mi corazón?... acaso solo fui… un juguete? Pero y todo aquello que me decía?... no existe? –Maldito seas Treize… porque a pesar de que me duele lo que me hiciste… Te sigo amando, pero no te lo volveré a demostrar- y diciendo esto… partí en busca de más enemigos… y de los demás pilotos Gundam. Y mientras mis lágrimas escapaban… también sonreí… porque aun su hermoso aroma… aun estaba en mí… un aroma a rosas(1)… un aroma que hasta la fecha… nunca se ha esfumado de mi cuerpo. ****

****

**_  
"Alaba el vino  
Es divino y huele como una rosa  
Permite que la noche entre" _**

****

****

La batalla final se hizo presente poco tiempo después entre colmillo blanco contra la tierra, y me uní a los demás en Pismillion, y había llegado el momento… nuevamente pelearía contra él… era el momento de estar de nuevo frente a frente en la batalla… como debió haber sido desde el principio… sin dudas… sin tristezas.

-Que ocurre… porque no usas a ese dragón?- me dice con su voz varonil sin titubear en ningún segundo.

-Yo quiero tener una batalla limpia contigo Treize… es lo único que quiero- le dijo bajando un poco la mirada, el verlo por la pantalla de mi Gundam no me ayudaba mucho… admito que no deseaba pelear con él en ese momento… tenia miedo de los resultados. Pero a la vez sabía que él y yo… lo deseábamos así.

-Tú No actúas de esa manera… No me digas que estas dudando?- desde cuando él me conoce tan bien?... me sonrojo un poco al recordar lo vivido… porque a él no parece afectarle para nada… lo que tuvimos…

-Mira quien lo dice… porque no me mataste en ese momento?- no puedo evitar reprochar… porque no matarme cuando pudo… porque dejarme vivo?... acaso el siente algo por mi realmente?

-Porque no puedo acabar con la vida de los pocos que entienden mi ideología… eso es todo- No puedo evitar el que me duelan esas palabras… lo sabia… él no entiende de corazones y mucho menos de sentimientos humanos.

-BASTA DE TONTERIAS!- Grito ya enfurecido mientras me dispongo a atacarlo con toda mi fuerza… debo entregarme a la batalla… con la misma pasión con la cual hicimos el amor… para tratar de borrar mis recuerdos.

**_  
"Abre la ventana y deja que el viento entre  
La primera luz de la noche es el triste final de este baile"_**

****

-No sabes cuanto te detesto!- Grite desesperado, la batalla entre los dos continuaba, si… lo detestaba, como era capas de comportarse así… porque?... pero admito que no estaba concentrado… la duda aun albergaba en mi corazón… miedo… se que a través de sus bellos ojos… puede ver el miedo que tengo el estar peleando contra él.

-Pues entonces no dudes y pelea- Dijo mientras ahora es él quien me ataca, porque tiene que ser así… porque tiene que ser él así?... sin importarle nada… solo pensando en él y nadie más… mucho menos en mi.

-Me das vergüenza… es la única manera en la que puedes ver a una persona… solamente peleas para satisfacer tu ego… cuantas personas crees que sacrificaron su vida por ti?... he?

-Quieres saber?…ayer me dijeron que fue un total de 99 822 personas

-Que?... Canalla!

-Como puedes ver… recuerdo a cada una de las personas que se sacrificaron en esta batalla… esas personas permanecerán siempre en mi corazón

****

****

**_"Te niegas a contestar mis llamadas _****_  
Suelta la venda y deja de pretender  
Tu dijiste prepárate para el ultimo vals" _**

****

-Eres un maldito desvergonzado

-me siento muy afligido por aquellos que murieron mientras lucharon incansablemente, pero… me gustaría que supieses esto también la vida de todos ellos no ha sido en vano y también….- en ese momento… guardaste silencio y me miraste, con aquella mirada con la que me dedicabas hermosas palabras de amor… aquella noche… y con tu Tallgesse te abalanzaste a mi en un ataque… el cual yo eludí… y enterré mi lanza en tu movile suit… en ese momento… mi lanza atravesó por completo tu Móvil Suit… acabando contigo, no podía ser posible?... por que?... te mate con mis propias manos…

****

****

**_"Tu dices es simple: "tu mueres para vivir otra vez" _****_  
Tu dices esperaremos el ultimo vals_**

**_Otro tu y yo"_**

****

****

-Hi… hiciste un… buen trabajo… Wufei…- Me dijiste en agonía, pude ver en mi pantalla tu rostro de satisfacción y a la vez de dolor… y me sonreíste… ahora te comportabas como el Treize que solo yo conocí… pero… porque hasta ahora?

-Treize porque!... Porque lo hiciste!- Las lágrimas no dejan de salir… rápidamente saco la lanza de Shenlong del Movile Suit de Treize, pero me doy cuenta de que el daño es irreparable…

-Wufei… mi eterno amigo… me siento muy honrado al haber luchado con pilotos como ustedes- Tu mirada me partía el alma, de nuevo pude ver esa mirada de amor que tanto deseaba, pero solo en esta amarga despedida, como podía ser posible!

-no lo aceptare… No Lo Aceptare… No aceptare que esto haya ocurrido- y en eso guardaste silencio… mientras yo veía con horror como mi amado explotaba junto con su movile suit…

-Arrg! Maldición!- No pude evitar el comenzar a llorar nuevamente, lagrimas amargas y un dolor intenso en mi pecho era el único resultado de esta absurda pelea que yo mismo busque… de esta inútil venganza –esta vez… el sacrifico su vida-

Si, se sacrifico… sin pensar en nadie más, dejándome solo en el inmenso universo, pero no podía dudar en aquel momento, debía seguir peleando… como todo un guerrero… ahora éramos solamente Nataku y yo…

&&&&&&&&&&& Fin del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de eso intente buscar el porque de mi vida, fue cuando me encontré con Su hija Marimeia, Dios se parecía tanto a él… que mi único deseo era protegerla, pensando que era lo que él hubiera querido, pensando que sus ideales eran los mismo que los de su padre, pero Heero me hizo ver que no era así. Las guerras no era lo indicado… mi historia podría repetirse… y lo que menos deseaba era que alguien más sufriera ese enorme dolor de perder a alguien amado.

Muchas veces, el dolor de no tenerlo a mi lado era muy intenso, tanto que para olvidarlo intente odiarlo… pero no pude… simplemente no puedes odiar a la persona que te ha robado el corazón… Paso tanto tiempo… crecimos y todos nos decidimos a seguir como preventivos, y vi como todos ustedes mis amigos se fueron enamorando… que?... el hecho de que siempre me comporte fríamente no significa que sea siego… y me daba tanta envidia, pero me sentía feliz de verlos a ustedes…. Mis amigos… mi familia… pero poco a poco todo se volvió insoportable para mi… era el único que poco a poco… se sentía más y más solo… añorando a mi amado…

**_  
"Otro revolucionario celestial romance  
Esperando por el ultimo vals  
Y parece que no encontraremos la solución   
La confusión es líder de este baile  
Esperando el ultimo vals" _**

****

Después intente abrir mi corazón nuevamente a otras personas… mi amantes… pero no podía… por eso mismo nunca acepte a Sally… no quería lastimarla yo siempre la he visto como mi amiga, siempre era lo mismo… me entregaba a alguien solo para terminar amándolo más a él…

Después paso algo triste… Heero decidió casarse… aunque era algo que todos esperábamos… me dolía porque pude ver la mirada triste de una persona a la que siempre he querido mucho… de Duo… Ya que Fui yo quien lo Consoló aquel día… yo fui su paño de lagrimas aquel día tan doloroso.

Verlo así me recordaba mi propio dolor… aquel de no tener a la persona amada, solo por… dejarla ir por deseos egoístas….

Fue cuando me di cuenta de todo lo equivocado que estaba, nadie de aquí puede entender ese dolor en tu corazón… porque no todos lo afrontan de la misma manera…

Desde aquel día… en que vi a Duo así…. En este momento que me estoy viendo al espejo…

En ese momento… lo decidí….

-Treize…. Ya no habrá más dolor…

**__**

"Creo que nadie en este mundo tiene las respuestas para mi  
Pero aun así espero que ese alguien oiga" 

****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bueno… se que esto les habrá tomado por sorpresa a todos, lo lamento… pero es por eso que aquí te dejo mis razones de mis actos mi querido amigo Duo…

Yo se mejor que nadie… que el que mejor me entenderá eres tu, es por eso que esta carta te la he dedicado a ti… espero… me perdones por el hecho de dejarte solo"

-Wufei…- Las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Duo… leer todas aquellas interminables hojas que su amigo escribió le parecían realmente tristes… pero por fin comprendía muchas cosas de su querido amigo –Mucho de esto ya me lo esperaba amigo…- trato de sonreír

Todos los chicos se encontraban en el departamento de piloto 05… se preocuparon después de que Wufei no se había presentado a trabajar al siguiente Día que Sally lo vio, cuando lo fueron a buscar… no esperaban encontrar todo aquello

Todo parecía normal… pero al entrar a su habitación… se encontraron con el lamentable hallazgo, Wufei se había suicidado… cortando las venas de sus muñecas… y a su lado… un sobre serrado dedicado solamente a uno de sus compañeros… Duo Maxwell.

-Duo...- Quatre se acerco a su amigo –Al menos Wufei se despidió de nosotros antes de todo esto…- trato de animar a Duo

-Si… lo se… y aquí esta el motivo de su suicidio- le enseño las hojas, las cuales Quatre miro un poco asombrado

-No sabía lo que había pasado entre él y Treize

-Te aseguro mi querido amigo… que nadie lo sabía… el no quiso compartir su sufrimiento… pero nos trataba de ayudar con su dolor…- Dijo Duo algo triste, pero en ese instante Leyó las ultimas palabras que su amigo Wufei le dedicaba en aquellas hojas, lo cual lo hizo sonreír, Quatre intrigado por la reacción de su compañero, se disponía a preguntarle el porque de su sonrisa cuando fue interrumpido por Heero.

-Duo…- le llamo –hemos terminado, la ambulancia se acaba de llevar el cuerpo a la morgue para prepararlo… ya no hay nada que hacer aquí

Duo se quedo viendo fijamente a esos ojos azules, ahora comprendía muchas cosas gracias a aquellas palabras de su amigo… Amaba a Heero y ahora más que nada… sabía que debía luchar… Su amigo Wufei se lo enseño… y de nuevo en esa carta… se lo repetía.

****

**_  
"Otro tu y yo  
Otro revolucionario celestial romance  
Esperando por el ultimo vals"_**

****

-Esta bien Heero… Vámonos- comento con una sonrisa –es hora de seguir con nuestra historia- al escuchar esto último Heero no pudo evitar el confundirse, pero sin embargo no pregunto… simplemente, sonrió.

-Oye Duo….- Heero lo seguía mirando, muy detenidamente

-si?

-Necesito que me ayudes… por fin encontré algo sobre la muerte de Relena

-Claro Heero…. pero solo te preguntare algo - dijo seriamente Duo

-Hn?...

-Cuando todo esto termine… por fin comenzaras a vivir?- sonrió ampliamente

La pregunta lo desconcertó… porque el baka preguntaba eso, pero al ver la sonrisa del trenzado solo atino a sonrojarse.

-Deja de preguntar cosas y Vámonos baka!

-Hey Hee-chan! No me digas baka T-T- y se fueron discutiendo y tratándose como en los viejos tiempos... Heero sonreía, de algún modo… el estar así con Duo… lo hacía muy feliz… si, definitivamente quería vivir de nuevo… pero por alguna extraña razón… deseaba que solo fuera para verlo sonreír.

Antes de irse Duo le entrego la carta a Quatre para que la archivara en Preventers… con mucha curiosidad, Quatre fue al final de aquellas hojas… leyendo el motivo, por el cual Duo… había sonreído.

-"P.D.

Maxwell… amigo… aun no puedes darte por vencido… se que tarde o temprano alcanzaras la felicidad que tanto te mereces… por eso debes Luchar…. Lucha por Heero… se cuanto lo amas…

Es el momento de que tu te juegues todo… no te esta permitido perder… no dejes que mi historia se repita…. Es el momento… de vivir."

Quatre sonrió, era verdad… era el momento de que Duo… comenzara a vivir… y que mejor haciéndolo luchando por un amor… por su felicidad.

****

****

**_"Y parece que no encontraremos la solución _****_  
La confusión es líder de este baile  
Esperando el ultimo vals"_**

****

****

_Continuara..._

**__**

**__**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Ok! Ya esta este cap también non….

Ahora si no fue mi culpa en que este Cáp. Se retrasara, ahora si tuve problemas técnicos que estuvieron fuera de mi alcance o.o… Para comenzar se me borro medio Fic gracias a mi OH "hermosa y linda" prima ¬¬…. Y pues ahí me ven volviéndolo a escribí, y luego para colmo me quedo sin Inter. T-T…. y como estoy baja de recursos económicos no me alcanzaba para un Café-net XD… así que espero me comprendan, ahora si no fue mi culpa ToT Kana llora tanto que inunda Set de filmación xD

Bueno la canción que escogí esta vez fue **_Last_****_ waltz (Ultimo vals) _**de**_ The Rasmus_** (De nuevo xD)… y… OK OK… esta triste, pobre Wufei! TToTT…. Pero creanme el pobre ya no aguantaba esa depresión…

**_Agradezco a Todos por sus Reviews y su apoyo_** n.n… creanme es lo que me da mucho animo de seguir escribiendo, y ahora si espero que no haya más trabas u.u.… ya no quiero retrasarme nuevamente T-T… Nos vemos y de nuevo GOMMENASAI!

**Atte.**

**_Kana-chan n.n_**


End file.
